You
by HIkariKawaiiChan
Summary: jam pasir mulai berjalan.. kehidupan yang pelik membawa Hinata padanya, kebetulan atau takdir? bad summary, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Hikari: Om, minta Sasuhina-nya ya?*kitty eyes no jutsu*

Kishimoto: *deathglare

Hikari: *Nelen ludah* ngak jadi deh… Q minjem aja bentar

Pairing: Sasuhina

Gendre: romance/general

Rating: T(15+) sesuai mood author*dibom*

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo mungkin akan ditemukan, gaje, dll.

Happy reading aja deh (^_^)V

…

"Apa dia masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja, hei… Hinata jangan mengganggunya!"

Dua orang bocah tengah berdiri di depan sebuah ranjang susun dimana terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Gadis mungil bernama Hinata terus saja memperhatikan wajah 'cantik' bocah laki-laki itu, dengan wajah polosnya Hinata mengamati anak laki-laki itu seolah menunggunya untuk bangun.

Karena rasa penasaran yang besar, gadis beriris lavender itu mengarahkan telunjuknya, menekan-nekan pipi gembung bocah itu.

"Hei, hei…. Apa kau sedang tidur?" tak ada jawaban, Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dasar sombong." Omelnya.

"Hinata, dia itu sakit. Jadi tidak bisa bangun… kau jangan mengganggunya, sebaiknya kita turun. Pasti kue buatan Nee-san sekarang sudah matang!" ujar bocah laki-laki di sebelah Hinata yang terlihat lebih tua.

"Benar juga!" mata Hinata berbinar senang, kepalanya menoleh kembali ke bocah yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. "Nanti, kalau kamu sudah bangun aku akan memberikan sebagian kueku untukmu!" lalu Hinata berjalan keluar sambil bergandengan tangan dengan anak laki-laki tadi.

…

Hinata berjalan dengan riang menuju kamar yang tadi di kunjunginya. Di kedua tangannya terdapat piring kecil berisi _cake strowberry_ yang terlihat menggiurkan, seperti janjinya, ternyata anak laki-laki yang sempat pingsan tadi akhirnya sadar. Dengan wajah ceria Hinata berniat membagikan cake-nya untuk bocah itu, walaupun sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenak anak laki-laki itu.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, gadis berusia 7 tahun tersebut masuk dan mendapati penghuni kamar yang tengah duduk setengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Wajah datar bocah tersebut tak menyurutkan niat baik Hinata untuk membagikan cake-nya.

"Aku senang kau sudah sembuh… ini Cake untukmu!" Hinata menyodorkan kuenya, mata kelam bocah itu sama sekali tak melirik Hinata maupun cake di tangan gadis mungil tersebut.

"…" bocah tersebut memegang kepalanya yang di perban.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "hei, kau mendengarku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku tidak suka manis!" tegas bocah itu dingin.

"Ta-tapi ini cake buatan Nee-san, semua anak yang tinggal di sini juga menyukai makanan buatan Nee-san! Kau juga harus m-memakannya!" bujuk Hinata.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak suka!" teriak bocah itu sambil menepis tangan Hinata sehingga cake di tangan Hinata terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara benturan kaca dengan lantai marmer yang tidak pelan. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir atasnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang terlihat amat imut, terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang tampak ketakutan sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya erat di depan dada.

"PERGI!" teriak bocah itu lagi.

Kini semua penghuni panti asuhan berbondong-bondong menuju tempat keributan. Hinata sudah tidak menahan tangisnya, sebaliknya ia justru menangis sekencang-kencangnya, duduk bersimpuh di depan cake-nya yang kini telah tercampur dengan debu.

"Kau jahat! Kau bukan anak baik, aku benci padamu… BENCI! BENCI! BENCI!" teriak Hinata berulang kali, hingga tak beberapa lama kepala panti asuhan datang dan langsung menenangkan keadaan.

"Amane, bawa Hinata-chan keluar!" perintah sang kepala panti, "Yang lainnya sebaiknya keluar, Sasuke masih butuh istirahat jadi jangan mengganggunya! Biar aku yang membersihkan tempat ini." tambahnya lagi dengan nada lembut.

"Baik Okaa-san" Ujar mereka serempak dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan, sesaat Hinata dan bocah bernama Sasuke saling berpandangan. Hinata menatap benci ke arah bocah pemurung itu, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya datar.

…

Seminggu kemudian, Sasuke telah benar-benar pulih, hanya saja perban di kepalanya masih ada. Meski begitu sikapnya jauh berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang lebih suka bermain dan bersosialisasi dengan yang lainnya. Sifat Sasuke mudah marah dan sering menyendiri, dia juga tidak mau berbicara banyak dan tak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh barang-barangnya.

Di lain hal, Hinata selalu menjadi objek yang menarik baginya. Kadang saat mereka berpaasan, Sasuke tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya walau tetap dengan espresi datar. Namun, Hinata mengacuhkannya dan seolah menganggap bahwa Sasuke itu tidak ada.

Tak pernah saling bercengkrama, bertegur sapa pun tak pernah. Namun entah mengapa seolah ada sebuah benang yang mengikat mereka untuk saling berkomunikasi dengan cara yang berbeda. Jika dulu Hinata sering terlihat ceria, di depan Sasuke kini ia lebih murung dan pendiam. Sasuke juga tak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan dunia, ia lebih memilih hidup di dunia yang di ciptakannya dari seorang gadis bernama Hinata.

Sebulan berselang, Hinata akhirnya di adopsi oleh sebuah keluarga sederhana yang tak memiliki seorang putri. Sejak saat itu, sifat Sasuke semakin sulit di mengerti bahkan para pengurus panti asuhan tidak dapat menanganinya. Sasuke yang sering menyendiri, Sasuke yang sangat mudah emosional, Sasuke yang suka mogok makan sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa terjadi.

Tak beberapa lama, datang seorang pria muda bernama Obito yang mengakui dirinya sebagai wali Sasuke dan hendak membawa Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

XD

XD

XD

12 tahun kemudian…

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday to you…" halaman luas rumahku yang biasanya tenang di malam hari, kini di isi oleh lautan manusia yang membuatku merasa muak.

Hari ini adalah peringatan hari ulangtahunku yang ke 20 tahun, walau sebenarnya aku tidak suka pesta. Namun, tetap saja mereka memaksakan kehendak untuk membuat perta besar-besaran yang menurutku sangat membosankan.

…

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, sejak usia 8 tahun aku telah hidup seorang diri dan hanya ada seorang pria yang menjadi orang kepercayaan keluargaku sejak dulu. Kecelakaan tragis yang merenggut kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakiku membuatku berubah menjadi sesorang yang dingin dan kasar.

Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu justru membuat hidupku benar-benar sengsara, seolah aku sudah tak bernyawa lagi meski aku masih hidup.

Setelah Obito –pelayan pribadiku, akhirnya menemukanku di panti asuhan yang terletak di pinggir desa Oto, dia membawaku kembali ke Tokyo dan membimbingku untuk mengurusi perusahaan Uchiha di usiaku yang masihlah sangat muda.

Meski begitu aku tak banyak mengeluh, atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak pernah mengeluh. Sebaliknya, perusahaan yang sebelumnya hampir mengalami kebangkrutan seiring waktu kembali normal bahkan mengalami laba yang tidak sedikit.

Normal POV

"Sasuke-sama, apa ada yang salah? Apa anda tidak menyukai pesta ini?"

"Hn." Sasuke memilih duduk di ayunan dekat kolam renang luas rumahnya dari pada menghadiri pesta ulangtahunnya sendiri, Obito menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu benar seperti apa sifat tuannya jika sedang _bad mood _seperti ini, mau di bujuk seperti apapun juga, Sasuke tidak akan sudi untuk sekedar menyapa para tamu jika bukan karena kemauannya sendiri. "Apa dia sudah datang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, tapi sepertinya hari ini Nona tidak datang." Terdengar suara decakan dari Sasuke,"Apa perlu saya meng-akhiri pestanya?" Obito dengan setia berdiri di belakang tuan mudanya.

"Terserah saja." Ujar Sasuke datar, ia berdiri lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya, beberapa maid yang berpapasan dengannya membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan.

…

Di lain tempat.

Hinata berjalan membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil. Setelah duduk di pinggiran ranjang, Hinata mulai memesukkan handuk tersebut kedalam baskom dan memeras airnya untuk kemudian di kompreskan pada kening wanita yang tengah terbaring sakit.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan…" ujar wanita itu lirih sambil menatap putrinya sendu.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, dengan lembut ia membelai rambut wanita lemah itu. "Ne, kaa-san harus segera pulih… aku tidak mau melihat Kaa-san menderita begini!"

"Kau gadis baik. Aku jadi merasa malu sudah banyak merepotkanmu!" raut sedih terpancar jelas di wajah wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Justru aku bangga bisa memiliki ibu yang sangat menyayangiku dan bisa menjadikanku gadis yang kuat dan tegar." Hinata meletakkan telapak tangan wanita yang telah menjadi ibunya itu di pipinya. "Aku sayang Okaa-san!" bisik Hinata, membuat Kurenai –Ibu angkatnya tersenyum lembut dan menutup mata perlahan hingga terdengar dengkuran halus.

Setelah memastikan ibunya benar-benar terlelap, Hinata keluar dengan hati-hati berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ah_" Hinata memekik pelan, terkejut mendengar seseorang menegurnya dari belakang saat ia akan menutup pintu. "Kau mengagetkanku!" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

"Aku tanya bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya orang itu lagi sedikit kesal.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada Kaa-san? B-bukankah kau berharap kalau…" Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, terlalu takut akan apa yang akan di ucapkannya kelak menjadi kenyataan.

"Diam! Ini sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" dengan cepat pria itu menyeret Hinata menuju kamarnya. mendorong Hinata hingga punggung gadis indigo itu menubruk tembok di belakangnya. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjadi milikku, seutuhnya" bisik pria itu tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Jangan harap!" ujar Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh darinya, "K-kau terlalu bangga dengan ke-kebusukan hatimu, Sai! Kau, kau tak pantas untuk menjadi putra Kaa-san. Bahkan k-kau tak pantas untuk di lahirkan olehnya." tambah Hinata sinis.

"Diam kau!" bentak Sai, di paksanya wajah Hinata menghadapnya dengan menarik dagu gadis yang tengah terpojok itu. Sai tersenyum sinis, "kau cantik sekali… sayang kau terlalu keras kepala hingga membuatku muak!"

"…"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menginginkanmu… bahkan sejak pertama kau datang di kehidupanku!" Sai menumpukan keningnya di bahu Hinata, Hinata tak bergerak, bukan berarti dia tak menyukai Sai. Sebaliknya, ia sangat membenci saudara angkatnya awal, Sai memang memiliki niat buruk pada Hinata. Di usianya yang ke-14 tahun, Sai pernah nyaris memperkosanya namun gagal karena kedua orangtua mereka yang tiba-tiba datang. Setelah ayah mereka meninggal, dan Ibunya yang sering sakit-sakitan, Sai semakin berani untuk melakukan pelecehan pada Hinata. Meski berhasil menghindar, namun Hinata tidak yakin sampai berapa lama ia tetap bisa bertahan.

Hingga di usianya yang ke 16, Hinata memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Tidak ingin membuat ibu angkatnya sedih atas kejadian sebenarnya, Hinata memilih berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin hidup mandiri.

Dan sekarang, Hinata kembali di himpit oleh Sai ketika ia datang untuk mengunjungi sang ibu yang kembali terbaring sakit.

"Jangan menggangguku lagi, **Nii-san**!" ujar Hinata menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu Hime." Bisik Sai tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang." Ujar Hinata datar.

"Aku antar!"

"Tidak usah!"

Sai tidak menjawab, ia memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. Saat merasakan jari-jari Sai yang menjalari tubuhnya, Hinata sesegera mungkin menepisnya, mendorong tubuh Sai sekuat mungkin dan berlari keluar tanpa menoleh sedikipun.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari terus-menerus… Hime!" Sai menyeringai atas ucapannya.

XD

XD

Saat sampai di depan koridor apartemen miliknya, Hinata di kejutkan oleh dua orang pria berpakaian formal, merasa yakin jika dua orang tersebut belum menyadari keberadaannya, Hinata buru-buru melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tentu tahu siapa kedua orang itu, merekalah pengawal Sasuke yang selalu menuruti perintah tuan mudanya untuk menyeretnya kepada sang Uchiha yang memiliki tabiat pemaksa itu.

Saat sampai di persimpangan koridor, Hinata kembali di kejutkan dengan berdirinya sosok tinggi tepat dihadapannya. "Kau ingin lari?" ujar orang itu dingin sambil melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Tu-tunggu dulu.. a-aku…" Hinata memundurkan langkah demi langkahnya hingga punggungnya menubruk tembok di belakangnya berusaha menjauhi pria sombong yang dikenalnya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang beberapa hari ini ingin ia jauhi setiap jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Sebaiknya kau mempunyai alasan tepat karena semalam kau tidak datang."

"Se-semalam?" tanya Hinata berpura-pura tidak ingat.

"Hn."

"A-ah, a-aku lupa j-jika kemarin h-hari ulang tahunmu… o-omedatte ne," Hinata tersenyum memaksa, ia berjalan menyamping berusaha menghindari jarak yang diciptakan Sasuke.

"Jadi.." bisik Sasuke menggoda saat ia berhasil mengurung Hinata diantara lengannya dan tembok bercat putih dibelakang gadis manis itu. dengan susah payah Hinata menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang seolah ingin menelannya kedalam bola mata berwarna kelam itu. "Kau tahu jika aku menunggumu.. hmm?"

"Aa.. a-aku, ah a-aku tidak punya ga_"

"Harusnya paket gaun yang kukirimkan sudah kau terima," potong Sasuke cepat. Wajah angkuhnya menggambarkan jika ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menerima penolakan. Hinata menunduk, mencari-cari alasan tepat untuk menghindari pertanyaan Sasuke. "Hi-na-ta.." tubuh Hinata bergetar saat hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kulit pipinya, digigitnya bibir bawahnya kemudian melepaskannya perlahan membuat bibirnya terlihat berkilau.

…

"Oh, iya-iya.. aku mengerti. Baiklah, oh… benarkah? A~aaa…"seorang pria yang baru keluar dari kamar apartementnya dengan sebuah ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinga kanannya hanya melongo saat melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

"S-Sashu, hmnn.." Hinata menggeliat ditempatnya, mulutnya terasa penuh saat lidah Sasuke menyeruak membelai setiap inci dalam mulut mungilnya. Hinata dapat mengecap rasa pedas di lidah Sasuke, menimbulkan sensasi aneh dalam rongga mulutnya yang terbiasa dengan rasa manis.

Hampir 10 menit Sasuke tak henti melumat bibir merah gadis yang tampak terengah-engah olah nafasnya sendiri. Hingga dengan perlahan, Uchiha bungsu melepas bibirnya menciptakan benang saliva yang menurutnya sangat indah *=.="*. Keduanya sama-sama terengah, saling bertukar nafas panas dengan wajah memerah menahan panas. Terlebih lagi wajah Hinata yang tampak menggelap karena memerah, tubuhnya begitu lemas seolah ia ingin pingsan, bibirnya juga terlihat membengkak akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Itu sebagai ganti karena kau tidak datang." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai lebar, selang beberapa saat ia kembali mengecup bibir gadis yang terlihat masih kewalahan dan sontak Hinata yang terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke hampir tersedak. "Dan itu sebagai kado ulang tahun yang tak kau berikan."

"K-kau benar-benar pe-pervert." Bisik Hinata sambil menutup bibirnya dengan lengan kanannya.

XD

XD

XD

"Aahh~ b-bagaimana ini?" keluh Hinata saat menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin kamar mandi, sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia berada di sana dan belum beranjak sama sekali. Bagus, sekarang bibirnya bengkak karena ulah orang itu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Bluush..

Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat wajah Hinata memerah tak karuan. Bayangkan saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha muda yang memiliki harta yang tak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan, wajah tampan yang begitu digilai banyak kaum hawa, tubuh tinggi yang sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya serta kejeniusan yang tidak diragukan lagi. Benar-benar sosok yang sangat dekat dengan kata sempurna.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa seorang Hinata, gadis biasa yang tidak memiliki marga dapat berada di dekat sang pangeran iblis?

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Jawabannya adalah…

**Tbc**

**(Dikyorok readers)**

**Hoy..hoy..hoy…**

**Hikari balik bawa fic baru(nunjuk-nunjuk dokumen).. sebenarnya masih mau hiatus, tapi ngak tau kenapa saya lagi pengen publish fic ini. Ok dimohon jangan harap fic ini bisa update cepat ya, soalnya author masih dalam modus ngak mood nulis*tendanged***

**Silahkan bagi yang mau memberikan komentar tentang fic ini, apapun itu saya bakal terima(masang muka nelangsa).**

**Arigatou sudah membaca, RnR jangan lupa ya?**

**LANJUT atau DELETE?**

**ARIGATOU**

**HIKARIkawaiiCHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari: Om kishi Sasuke kasih ke aku aja ya, plis.. plis.. plisss…*Puppy eyes***

**Kishimoto: siapa ya? Ngak kenal tuh.**

**Hikari: *sweatdroped**

**Rate: T (17) ahem..**

**Pairing: Sasuhina sligh *….**

**Gendre: romance/general**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo dan kawan-kawan, gaje, dll, dkk, etc. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Sudah saya peringatin.**

**Happy reading^^**

…**.**

**Young Lady~**

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, siswa Konoha-gakuen yang terkenal suka ikut dalam perkelahian antar siswa dan yang paling sering menimbulkan korban. Dan disuatu hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya kami bertemu dimana aku terjebak ke dalam dunianya yang menyeramkan dan sulit di mengerti.

Di waktu itu, pukul 05.30 p.m, di pertengahan musim dingin, suhu udara yang mencapai -5 derajat serta hujan salju membuat seluruh tubuhku kedinginan sampai ke tulang rusuk. Dengan hanya berbekal mantel tebal, syal pemberian ibu beberapa tahun silam dan payung tua berwarna biru tua, aku melangkah melewati jalanan sempit menuju apartemen tempatku tinggal.

Bukannya sok berani, namun hanya jalanan yang sedikit becek dan berbau aneh inilah satu-satunya jalanku untuk mencapai tempatku tinggal. Mengabaikan suasana hening yang hanya terisi oleh teriakan burung gagak yang menandakan senja mulai berganti malam, aku terus memaksakan kaki yang dilapisi sepatu bootku untuk berpijak secepat yang aku bisa.

Hingga suara keributan yang entah datang dari mana membuatku mulai panik. Tidak hanya disitu, ternyata dari arah berlawanan juga terdengar suara keributan yang akhirnya membuatku benar-benar panik. Sadar jika aku berada di posisi berbahaya, aku hanya bisa berdiri menyudut sambil menggenggam erat tangkai payungku.

Tak seberapa lama, suara teriakan orang-orang yang masih berseragam sekolah itu kian mendekat dengan membawa senjata balok kayu dan sebagainya.

"Kyaa…." Tak dapat berbuat banyak, aku hanya bisa berteriak sekeras yang kubisa sambil berlutut dan menutup kepalaku dengan kedua tangan saat kedua kubu saling baku hantam tanpa ampun tepat didepan mataku. Seumur hidupku, ini kali pertama aku menyaksikan secara langsung perkelahian sebenarnya. Bahkan payung yang tadi kubawa telah rusak akibat terinjak-injak oleh mereka.

Lelehan air mata membuat penglihatanku agak buram, teriakanku bahkan terdengar seperti dengungan saat mereka mengeluarkan suara yang jauh lebih keras ditambah dengan suara benturan senjata yang mereka gunakan. Seolah itu mimpi buruk, salah seorang dari mereka tiba-tiba memandang tidak suka kearahku dan mengarahkan balok kayu yang dibawanya.

"Kau pasti salah satu orangnya Sasuke, heh.. habislah kau!"

Lensa lavenderku perlahan semakin mengecil saat benda berat itu semakin mendekat mengayun kearahku.

~buk,

**~Normal POV~**

…**.**

"Khe, tidak berguna."

Hinata mematung ditempatnya, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya terkunci dengan rapat bahkan saat orang yang hendak memukulnya tanpa sebab tiba-tiba menegang dan tersungkur dibawah kakinya dengan posisi membungkuk dan menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. 'Tuhan masih menyayangiku,' batinnya bersyukur lalu pandangannya beralih pada seseorang bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri dengan kaki kanan yang masih berada di udara dan kedua tangan yang ia selipkan didalam saku celanya.

Sepertinya orang itu yang sudah menolongnya tadi, masih di suasana tawuran yang mulai tak seimbang, Hinata menunduk dengan sesegukan kecil yang keluar dari pita suaranya. Laki-laki dengan gaya rambut emo itu menundukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Hinata, memiringkan kepalanya hendak menemukan wajah gadis yang menangis di tengah perkelahian antar kelompok tanpa perduli sekitarnya.

"Kau bodoh," ujarnya datar. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, ekspresinya menegang saat seseorang dari belakang hendak memukul laki-laki yang kita tahu adalah Sasuke menggunakan batu besar.

"A_"

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan cepat Sasuke sudah memutar kakinya seolah melayang dan menendang kaki orang yang sudah babak belur itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan benturan keras. "Bereskan mereka," ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan datar, dan tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali seluruh gerombolan yang tadinya ramai kian menghilang saat mereka semua mengejar sisa musuh yang masih mampu berlari.

Pandangan Sasuke kembali pada gadis yang menatapnya diam tanpa berkedip, di terpa cahaya merah kejinggaan musim dingin, Sasuke menemukan sepasang bola mata obsidian yang sewarna dengan bunga lavender. Mata itu..

Sasuke masih sangat ingat dengan tatapan polos dan sendu yang selalu ditunjukkan gadis kecil yang pernah membuatnya merasa kehilangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan tatapan itu, juga ada pada gadis ini, mata yang sama, ekspresi yang sama.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke, tangan kanannya menekan lembut lengan kiri Hinata yang tampak bingung bercampur takut. Dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, mata onyx itu terus berkeliaran disekitar wajah gadis mungil yang semakin merapatkan dirinya kedinding.

"K-kau ini siapa?" ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

Mata berkaca-kaca yang ditunjukkan Hinata menyebabkan tekanan pada lengannya sedikit-demi sedikit mulai mengendur hingga Sasuke benar-benar melepaskan pegangannya. Kemudian Sasuke menjatuhkan duduknya, mengubah posisinya dengan duduk melipat sebelah kakinya disebelah Hinata yang masih tidak memahami situasi saat ini.

Hening,

Bibir Hinata mulai membiru akibat kedinginan, diam-diam gadis itu mencuri pandang dengan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang mendadak diam mirip patung. "Kau Hinata," Hinata nyaris terlonjak dari duduknya, "aku benar kan?" tambah Sasuke.

"Eh, kau.. mengenalku?" Hinata tanpa sadar terpesona saat menatap wajah Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat lebih jelas saat pria berseragam acak-acakan itu menyibakkan poni yang menutupi sebagian keningnya. Kulit pucatnya tampak bersih tanpa setitik noda dan jerawat, rahangnya tampak kokoh dengan bibir tipis dan merah alami, belum lagi hidungnya yang seolah diukir oleh tangan Tuhan. Sobekan ringan di ujung bibirnya justru menambah ketampanannya yang terlihat sempurna.

'keren..' batin Hinata berteriak.

"Bukan mengenalmu," tatapan tajam Sasuke membuat Hinata terpaku sambil merona, bahkan gadis polos itu tidak sadar saat laki-laki bermarga Uchiha ini mendekatkan wajahnya "Aku…" tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh dagu milik Hinata, "terikat denganmu." Setelah itu sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir kebiruan Hinata membuat setengah dari kesadaran Hinata mulai menghilang dan ia sukses jatuh pingsan saat sadar ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh seseorang yang baru ditemuinya, atau mungkin yang bisa ia ingat.

….

….

….

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha muda di Tokyo yang memegang prestasi sebagai salah satu eksekutif tersukses yang memiliki saham hampir di seluruh distrik perusahaan di Jepang dan bahkan merambah hingga luar negeri. Jangan tanya kenapa seseorang yang dulunya menyandang gelar 'berandal' bisa menjadi salah satu orang tersukses saat ini, cukup dengan harta keluarganya, dan sedikit menggunakan kejeniusan yang dimilikinya, ia mampu berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Bagi kebanyakan orang, Sasuke adalah sosok pria sempurna yang memiliki segalanya.

Tapi bagiku, dia adalah iblis yang patut untuk dijauhi. Benar, Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah iblis, iblis yang menggunakan topeng malaikatnya untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Yang apabila kau tengah berurusan dengannya, maka jangan harap kau akan lepas dari jeratannya. Dan kau 'mungkin' akan mengalam hal yang sama sepertiku, ya aku… telah masuk dalam selimut kehidupannya.

Seingatku, dia hanya bocah SMU manja yang selalu membuat masalah dengan tawuran antar geng. Dia yang selalu datang ke tempatku kerja dan membuat seisi café heboh karena kedatangannya yang sering disambut bak pangeran berkuda putih. Dan diantara semua ingatan itu, tak ada satupun ingatan akan masa kecilku bersamanya.

"Kau tak pernah mau mengingatku." Ia selalu mengucapkan kalimat datar itu setiap kali aku bertanya kenapa ia datang. Ia jarang berbicara, namun aku selalu tak bergutik tiap kali ia mulai bertindak. Ia terlahir sebagai pria kaya, tampan, genius dan bisa mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya. Bahkan ia bisa mendapatkan gadis-gadis muda yang jauh lebih baik dariku, tapi aku tetap tak mengerti kenapa ia selalu menginginkanku dengan berbagai cara yang sulit dibayangkan.

…

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata buru-buru menutup buku bersampul tebal berwarna coklat tua dengan tulisan _'My Dearest Diary'_ di depan mejanya saat melihat sosok Sasuke melongok dari arah kamar mandinya dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit disekita perutnya dan mengulum sikat gigi miliknya. Sesegera mungkin gadis indigo itu memutar tubuhnya melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"S-Sasuke~, k-ka-kau tidak so-sopan!" pekik Hinata dengan pipi super merah.

"Aku? Memangnya apa salahku?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura polos, ia tak lagi mengulum sikat gigi milik 'kekasihnya' yang sudah ia geletakkan begitu saja.

"C-cepat pakai pakaianmu!" perintah Hinata terburu-buru.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?" ujar Sasuke lagi, Hinata dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat mendengar langkah ringan Sasuke yang kian mendekatinya. "Hei, kenapa kau diam?" suara serak Sasuke terdengar lagi seolah tengah menggoda si gadis pemalu.

"Hi na ta~" Hinata menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan nada menggoda.

"AAA… AKU TIDAK DENGAR~ LALALA…" Hinata bernyanyi tak jelas pura-pura tak mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. Selang beberapa detik, sepasang lengan kekar melingkari bahu Hinata, dapat gadis itu rasakan dada telanjang Sasuke yang menempel pada punggung berlapis sweater cream miliknya.

"S-Sa_"

"Jika kau tak bisa mendengarnya, kau bisa merasakannya." Ujar Sasuke lembut dan pelan seolah tengah berbisik di depat telinga gadis yang kini tengah merona. Hinata dapat merasakan nafas hangat milik Sasuke disekitar tengkuknya karena kini Sasuke tengah menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu gadis itu serta suara detak jantung milik Sasuke yang terasa menenangkan.

Inilah yang membuat Hinata begitu tak bergutik. Sasuke tipikal orang yang tak banyak berbicara, namun setiap tidakan yang ia lakukan dapat membuat Hinata seperti kucing kecil yang penurut.

…

…

…

…

Hinata memaksakan diri membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat saat pantulan cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah jendela yang tirainya telah terbuka sebelumnya. Suara kicauan burung diluar sana menjadi penyemangat Hinata untuk memulai paginya hari ini.

Memorinya mendadak kembali memutar kejadian semalam, sontak pipinya kembali merona. Oke, kalian jangan berfikir hal-hal yang negative terlebih dulu. Kejadian semalam sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu ber-rateM, Sasuke memang suka seenaknya menginap diapartemen Hinata, namun mereka tidak tidur dalam satu kamar. Baiklah, mereka memang satu kamar, tapi mereka tidak tidur dalam satu ranjang.

Setelah mengenakan sandal tidur berbentuk rubah lucu, gadis indigo itu melangkah menuju kalender yang tertempel di dekat meja riasnya. Disana tertempel sebuah memo kecil dengan tulisan khas anak laki-laki yang Hinata yakin hasil tangan Sasuke.

"_Aku meeting, ada pria tua licik yang harus ku urus. Nanti kutelfon._

_Ps: temui Obito, dia tau apa yang sudah kuperintahkan untukmu!_

_~U. Sasuke~"_

Hanya pesan singkat, namun mampu membuat putri lavender yang baru membuka matanya tersenyum tipis. Hinata tidak tahu kapan pertama kalinya mereka berpacaran, bahkan seingatnya Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menyatakan cinta padanya atau memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Hanya saja cara Sasuke memperlakukan Hinata yang jauh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis pada umunya yang menjadi pembeda bagi hubungan mereka. Ya, hanya Hinata yang pernah mengecap manis bibir Sasuke, hanya Hinata yang pernah mendapat sentuhan lembut Sasuke, hanya Hinata yang diperlakukan secara _protektive_ oleh Sasuke dan hanya Hinata lah yang sanggup membuat Sasuke kuat namun lemah pada saat yang sama.

Kuat dalam menghadapi masalah hidupnya dan lemah akan diri Hinata yang selalu ia butuhkan seolah Sasuke candu akan keberadaan gadis pemalu ini.

Dilain hal, Hinata merasa Sasuke adalah sosok pria aneh yang tanpa ia sadari telah lama mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya. Terkadang Hinata merasa sedih dan menyesal mengapa ia tak dapat mengingat masa lalunya saat masih berada di panti asuhan dulu.

Sekeras apapun Hinata berusaha mengingatnya, namun secuil memory yang tersimpan diotaknya, tak ada satupun yang dapat ia ingat. Ia ingat saat ia berada di panti asuha dulu, ia ingat teman-temannya yang lain, ia ingat saat seorang wanita berambut hitam bermata merah bersama suaminya yang datang dan ingin mengadopsinya, namun ia tidak ingat seorang bocah bernama Uchiha Sasuke diantara ingatan lainnya saat itu.

Mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh memo tersebut, Hinata memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku janji… aku pasti akan mengingatmu!" ujarnya berbisik menatap sendu tulisan yang ada didepannya.

….

;;;;

;;;;

;;;;;

;;;

"Halo, ah.. Obito-san? Baik, aku akan segera kesana.."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun untuk segera menemui Obito sesuai perintah Sasuke pada memo yang ia tinggalkan, dalam perjalanan singkat itu Hinata sisa menyebrangi _zebracross_ yang akan membawanya pada tempat tujuannya.

Setelah lampu berubah hijau tanda pejalan kaki, pada langkah keempatnya Hinata dikejutkan oleh sebuah sepeda motor yang dikendarai oleh seseorang yang wajahnya tertutupi helm besar.

Ckiitt….

Bukan hanya Hinata, beberapa pejalan kaki yang bersamanya juga ikut terkejut akibat ulah si pengendara yang terkesan ugal-ugalan. Merasa kesal, Hinata meluapkan kemarahannya dengan menghampiri si pengendara motor besar berwarna merah maroon itu.

"Apa anda tidak bisa berkendara dengan lebih baik? Anda tidak lihat tanda disana? Ada banya orang di sini, anda bisa melukai seseorang nantinya?" ujar Hinata berusaha tegas.

Si pengendara tak menjawab, ia hanya bergerak untuk membuka helmnya dan menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat merasa bersalah. Keadaan mendadak hening, semua orang tampak terpesona melihat si pengendara yang ternyata seorang wanita.

Helaian rambut berwarna pink muda sebahu tergerai saat helm yang dikenakannya terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata emerland si pengendara wanita itu tampak begitu indah.

"Maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Tadi itu memang salahku!" ujar sang pengendara sopan.

"S-Sakura-chan?" ujar Hinata terpesona.

"Eh, Kau ini… Hinata-senpai?"

…

"Ahaha… senpai sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap seperti saat terakhir kita bertemu." Suasana sejuk musim semi terasa menghangat saat Hinata dan Sakura menikmati pertemuan tiba-tiba mereka dengan menghabiskan waktu menikmati secangkir teh jahe di café kecil.

"B-benarkah? Sakura-chan sendiri s-sangat jauh be-berbeda dengan dulu.." Hinata setengah tertunduk dengan pipi merona sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Hmm, kalau seperti ini tidak akan ada yang tahu jika usia Hinata-senpai itu sudah 24 tahun." goda Sakura dengan senyum di bibirnya. "ne, apa Hinata-senpai sudah memiliki kekasih?" tambah Sakura semakin menggoda sang gadis pemalu.

"S-Sakura-chan…" pipi Hinata kian merona saat bayangan wajah dingin Sasuke terlintas dibenaknya.

"Ah, jadi dugaanku benar? Siapa, siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Saat Hinata akan membuka mulutnya dering ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Seletalh mengecek ponselnya, Hinata segera memekik keras.

"Ah, aku lupa!" ucap Hinata bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanya Sakura ikut panik.

"T-tidak ada, aku hanya lupa jika aku punya janji d-dengan orang lain.. aku harus segera pergi, oh ya, terima kasih tehnya.." ujar Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan buru-buru berlari. Sakura hanya menatap kepergian gadis yang pernah menjadi seniornya saat masih di Highschool dulu.

Sakura terdiam, senyum yang sejak tadi ia pajang bersama Hinata perlahan memudar. Meraih cangkir yang tadi di gunakan Hinata, ia menghirup aroma jahe yang sudah tak hangat lagi, menyesapnya sedikit kemudian ia kembali meletakkan cangkir ditangannya tadi.

"Terima kasih? Heh, kita lihat apa kau juga akan mengatakannya nanti." Gumam Sakura dengan seringai di bibir mungilnya.

;;;;

;;;

;;;;

;;;

;;;;

Hinata berhenti saat ia sampai di sebuah gerbang raksasa yang jadi penghubung mansion Uchiha, sambil terengah-engah setelah tadi ia sempat berlari gadis itu membungkuk sambil memegang dadanya untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Nona.."

Hinata mendongak saat mendapati sosok Obito telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar. Buru-bur gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf pada Obito atas keterlambatannya.

"Sungguh, saya sangat menyesal. Saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" ucap Hinata sungguh-sungguh. Obito tak merespon, dia hanya memberi isyarat dengan mengangguk kecil.

"Tuan sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi."

"A-apa? Dia sudah d-datang?" bisik Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Hn." Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya, mengintip kebelakang Obito dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri melipat tangan dengan ekspresi yang,

"M-menakutkan.." gumam Hinata mendapati tampang Sasuke yang terlihat tak bersahabat.

"Ponselmu tak dapat kuhubungin."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata mengecek ponsel putih miliknya, "Ah, ternyata baterai-nya habis." Tambahnya saat melihat layar ponselnya yang mati. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menyuruh Obito untuk pergi dan membawa Hinata pergi bersamanya.

"K-kenapa?" ujar Hinata berontak saat Obito akan membawanya, "berhentilah m-mengaturku." Tambahnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Sasuke berbalik, menatap tajam Hinata yang kian menciut saat mendapati mata kelam Sasuke yang seolah akan menelannya.

"K-kau selalu saja seenaknya." Hati Hinata berteriak ingin berhenti, namun bibirnya terus mengeluarkan kalimat yang ada dipikirannya. "kau tak pe-pernah memikirkan perasaanku, kau s-selalu memerintahku ini dan itu.. k-kau pikir aku ini a-apa? Bonekamu?"

"Jika kau memang tidak suka, pergilah!" ujar Sasuke dingin dan datar.

Otak Hinata serasa membeku, bibirnya terkunci rapat seolah ada lem kuat yang menahannya. Dadanya serasa sesak saat Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, kurang dari 10 detik wajah Hinata sudah basah oleh air mata.

…

"Hiks…" isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Hinata, sudah lebih dari 30 menit ia seperti ini. Matanya telah sembab dan memerah, bahkan gadis indigo itu belum meninggalkan mansion dan memilih duduk berjongkok pinggir gerbang mansion. Wajah memerahnya ia sembunyikan dibalik lipatan tangannya yang juga sudah basah.

"Nona, sebaiknya anda pulang dulu… mungkin Sasuke-sama sedang ada masalah, jadi ia perlu menenangkan diri." Kata Obito, ia kasihan melihat keadaan Hinata yang terlihat menyedihkan saat ini.

"Hiks…" Hinata tetap tidak mau, ia tidak perduli jika kakinya saat ini terasa pegal karena terlalu lama berjongkok. "Sa-suke b-bodoh, hiks.. Sasuke sudah membuangku." Ujar Hinata sarkatis.

"Sasuke-sama tidak bermaksud begitu,"

"Huh?"

"Hn, Sasuke-sama tidak membuang anda." Ujar Obito dengan senyum tipis, "Sebenarnya saya tidak boleh mengatakan ini, tapi tadi Sasuke-sama sangat menghawatirkan anda saat ponsel anda tidak dapat dihubungi."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hm.. lagi pula sebenarnya tadi Sasuke-sama berencana untuk membuatkan kejutan untuk anda."

"Ke-kejutan?" tanya Hinata penasaran, kini ia tak lagi menangis dan hanya ada suara sesegukan kecil.

"Itu benar, Sasuke-sama bukan orang yang mudah menunjukkan rasa simpatinya pada seseorang dengan mudah. Jadi mohon anda memahami sifatnya." Pinta Obito sopan. Hinata mengangguk sekali, ia buru-buru berdiri dan meringis saat merasakan nyeri di kedua betisnya setelah terlalu lama berjongkok.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Obito khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. S-sekarang di mana Sasuke?" ujar Hinata menolak halus bantuan Obito.

"Saya rasa beliau ada di ruang kerjanya." Hinata mengangguk mengerti lalu berlari memasuki mansion, tapi sebelum Obito hendak berbalik Hinata sudah kembali lagi dan memberikan satu pelukan pada Obito.

"Arigatou, Obito-san." Ujar Hinata tulus, Obito membalas senyum Hinata. Entah mengapa dia jadi mengingat adiknya saat melihat wajah manis Hinata yang selalu berbuat baik dan sopan padanya.

"Sama-sama, Nona."

…

"Sasuke!" Hinata menggebrak pintu ruang kerja Sasuke, ekspresinya berubah cerah saat mendapati Sasuke berdiri di dekat jendela membelakanginya. Perlahan ia masuk kedalam ruangan bernuansa classic itu mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau belum pergi rupanya?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku…" Hinata menunduk, "Maaf.." kali ini Hinata berdiri disebelah Sasuke, tangannya terulur menyentuh kaca jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan sore hari. "aku mengaku salah."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi aku kan_" Hinata tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat onyx Sasuke menatapnya, bukan tatapan tajam, hanya tatapan ingin tahu yang berubah melembut.

"Tetaplah seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke menyentuh pipi merona Hinata, lalu Hinata mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke seerat yang ia mampu. menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada hangat yang selalu terbuka untuknya.

"Oh iya, sebaiknya jangan kau ulangi lagi. Mengerti!"

"U-ulangi apa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Memeluk orang sembarangan. Jangan sampai gara-gara kau aku harus memecat pelayan terbaikku." Goda Sasuke lagi.

"Apa? S-sasuke, -kau ini…" pekik Hinata merengut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke tertawa. Meski tawa yang ia miliki tak seheboh teman-temannya yang lain, namun hanya suara tawa sunyi milik Sasuke yang dapat membuat hatinya meleleh seperti sekarang.

"O-oh ya, tadi Obito-san bilang k-kau akan memberiku ke-kejutan.. –kejutan apa i-itu?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Mendadak ekspresi Sasuke berubah menegang dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. Hei, tunggu dulu, apa Hinata tidak salah lihat? Sasuke sedang blushing?

"S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke menggaruk pipi kanannya, "I-itu…" dan bahkan ia juga gagap? Apa karena terlalu sering bersama Hinata, Sasuke jadi ketularan kebiasaannya juga?

**;;;;**

**;;;**

**;;;;;**

**;;;;;**

**~YOU~**

**TBC***

**Peace^^V *dilempar bakiak***

**Muahahaha….*ketawa nista, saya telat update*plak.**

**Kyaa, Sasupyon blushing!*teriak-teriak heboh. Hayo… yang bisa nebak dengan tepat alasan kenapa Sasuke bisa ber-blushing ria gitu bakal author buatin fic spesial deh! \^_^ /**

**Iyap, Sakura muncul sebagai antagonis… **

**Sakura: **bilang aja deh kalo lo ngak suka sama gue!*inner berapi-api.

**Author: **b-bukan begitu, Sakura-chan ngak selamanya jahat kok *masang muka innocent.

**Sakura: **bener ya, awas kalo enggak gue shanarro mampus lo.

**Author: ***nelen ludah

**Right, apa ceritanya masih kurang jelas? Kalo boleh dibilang, jalan cerita fic ini belum sepenuhnya terungkap*?* nanti bakal ada penjelasan kok kenapa Hinata ngak bisa inget sama Sasuke, dan masalah Hyuuga…**

***author bingung, mungkin masih jauh kali yak? *plakplakplak***

**Akhir kata review plis^^**

**Salam HikarikawaiiChan~**

**Bow#**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya Hika.. kalo Sasuke baru milikku MWAHAHAHA *Di sumpel Kishimoto**

**Rate: masih galau, tinggal minna yang menilai saja *diBantai***

**Pairing: SasuHina, HinaSasu, SasukexHinata, whateper…**

**Gendre: Romance/Drama**

**Warning: AU, OOC pastinya, Typo pun gak ketulungan, gaje, abal dan segala kekurangan yang membuat fic ini jauh dari kata SEMPURNA..**

**Don't like? Don't read.. flame? I don't care.. ( ~_")~**

Happy Reading ^^d

**May i hate you?**

**...**

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya frustasi, telinganya terasa panas mendengar gelak tawa halus gadis di sebelahnya. Memang bagian mana yang salah darinya, rencananya untuk memberi kejutan manis bagi gadis bermata lavender ini bukankah sangat romantis.

Sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga, Sasuke pikir saat Hinata melihatnya, mata gadis itu akan berbinar senang dengan sedikit tambahan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk mata lavendernya membuatnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Setelah itu, Hinata akan tersenyum malu-malu lalu berlari dan memeluk Sasuke sambil mengatakan 'arigatou.' berkali-kali.

Tapi entah _kenapa? _semua bayangan itu musnah saat tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa cekikikan lalu berubah jadi tawa renyah yang terdengar aneh ditelinga Sasuke.

Penampilan manis dan elegan yang sempat Hinata bawakan setelah hampir setengah jam Sasuke menunggu hasil karya para pelayan profesional di bidang makeover semakin memperburuk mood Sasuke. Sebab, dalam waktu kurang dari semenit gadis itu langsung memecahkan harga diri serta kekaguman Sasuke padanya hanya dengan suara tawanya.

_Oh great._

"Bisakah kau diam!" perintah Sasuke sedikit kesal, mendengarnya Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menahan nafas namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tertawa tertahan membuat wajahnya tampak memerah.

"M-maaf… pftt.. tapi ini a-aneh sekali," ujar Hinata jujur sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena menahan tawa. "I-ide siapa ini?" tunjuk Hinata pada sebuah meja bundar berlapis kain putih bersih yang diatasnya telah tersaji hidangan lezat untuk dua orang, sebuah lilin beraroma manis dan vas bunga yang berisi bunga mawar merah segar. Balkom rumah Sasuke yang biasanya sepi kini disulap menjadi tempat paling romantis dengan bertaburkan bintang dan bulan dilangit serta alunan musik lembut dari violin yang dimainkan oleh orang profesional yang sengaja Sasuke bayar mahal untuk acara dinnernya bersama Hinata.

"Jika kau tidak suka tidak usah tertawa seperti itu." ujar Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Ehem.. b-bukannya begitu, hanya saja ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang a-aku kenal, semua jadi t-terasa aneh." Hinata memasang wajah polosnya. Sasuke yang masih dilanda kesal berjalan asal menuju meja didepan mereka dan duduk di sana dengan pose angkuh. Melihat tuan mudanya dalam keadaan bad, pelayan yang awalnya berdiri bagai patung segera menyingkir saat tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah pada mereka.

"Erm… S-sasuke," panggil Hinata dengan suara kecil.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke asal.

Sedikit gugup, Hinata melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan duduk bersebrangan dengan pemuda itu. "Kau.. marah ya?"

"Entahlah."

"Hm?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Pulanglah… akan ku suruh Obito mengantarmu."

"Ke_"

"Aku malas berdebat, Hinata." Potong Sasuke datar, mata kelamnya menatap lurus kearah Hinata yang tampak gelisah di tempatnya. Dengan wajah tertunduk, gadis bekulit pucat itu memainkan ujung dress merah maroon pemberian Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tidak perlu memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu."

"A-aku tidak, Hmpp.." Hinata memilih tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin kesal padanya. "Ba-baiklah.. mungkin s-sebaiknya aku pulang.." ujar Hinata lalu berdiri secara terburu-buru, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, gadis bersurai indigo itu kembali menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"A-ano, Sasuke… pakaianku mana?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Sudah ku buang." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Ap- kenapa kau buang?!"

"Tidak usah berteriak.." perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Hinata nyaris menangis menghadapi tingkah Sasuke yang terkadang kekanakan."Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya niatmu.." Gadis itu mendekat, menyentuh kedua pundak Sasuke dengan wajah menunduk lemas. Sasuke seolah mengerti dengan apa yang selanjutnya akan di lakukan Hinata saat tangan gadis itu perlahan-lahan naik dengan gerakan lembut menuju tengkuk, leher, rahang, pipi…

"Tapi kenapa kau buang?.." ujar Hinata sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas. Sasuke yang terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Hinata secara refleks segera melepas cubitan pada kedua pipinya.

"Kau cari mati ya?" ujar Sasuke kesal. Dan bukannya takut, gadis berponi rata itu justru kembali mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke yang memerah akibat ulahnya.

"Ini agar Sasuke sadar~" ujar Hinata kegirangan.

"Hei!" kesabaran Sasuke sudah mencapai puncaknya, dengan ekspresi marah, pria 20 tahun itu mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, mata obsidian miliknya terus menatap kedua mata kelam milik Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Melihat air muka Hinata yang berubah ketakutan, Sasuke baru sadar jika tadi ia membentak gadis lugu itu dengan kasar. Sasuke memang sering memarahi atau bertindak seenaknya pada Hinata, namun ini pertama kalinya gadis itu menampakkan wajah ketakutan yang berlebihan seperti saat ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mencemaskan Hinata.

Tak menjawab, justru kini air mata berkumpul dipelupuk mata Hinata, mengancam untuk tumpah membanjiri kedua pipi tembamnya. Sasuke yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis, oke." Bujuk Sasuke.

Namun Hinata tetap tak merespon, gadis itu dengan perlahan berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke di kedua pipinya, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"A-aku ing-ingin pu-lang," ujar Hinata putus-putus.

"Baiklah, tapi katakan kau kenapa?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Pu-pulang~" pekiknya lirih.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan ku antar." Lagi-lagi Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku mau naik bis s-saja!"

"Tidak, kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa eh?"

Wajah Hinata tertekuk kesal, dalam hati ia terus merutuk karena tak kunjung sampai. Sesekali ia melirik kearah kursi kemudi dimana Sasuke sengaja memperlambat laju kecepatan lamborghini putih miliknya padahal jalanan yang mereka lewati saat itu bebas dari kemacetan.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, gadis berponi tebal itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah luar kaca mobil, menatap bangunan raksasa yang tinggi menjulang memenuhi tiap pinggir jalanan. Tanpa sadar gadis itu tersenyum kecil saat mendapati pemandangan sepasang kekasih yang terlihat harmonis berjalan kaki sambil bergandeng tangan melewati pertokoan, atau makan bersama di kedai yang berjejer di bawah naungan lampu warna-warni. Ah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa seperti mereka.

Kadang Hinata merasa iri pada mereka, pasalnya sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, mereka sama sekali belum pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Sekalipun mereka hampir setiap waktu bersama, namun Hinata merasa ada hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan bersama Sasuke, ia merasa.. kurang bebas.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Huh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke gugup, menyesali akan pikirannya yang seolah tak mensyukuri keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya. "A-aku… tidak."

Hening.

"S-sasuke,.." tiba-tiba Hinata merindukan ibunya. "Bi-bisakah kau m-mengantarkanku ke ru-rumah Okaa-san?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, tak mau membuat _mood_ Hinata kembali buruk, Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan kalimat "Hn." Lalu ia memutar balik kendaraannya menuju kediaman Yuuhi.

"Hinata.." wanita berkulit pucat itu segera merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut kedatangan putrinya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Dengan senang hati, Hinata menyambut pelukan wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibu kandungnya itu.

"Aku rindu Kaa-san~" ujar Hinata lemah di bahu ibunya.

Kurenai tersenyum lembut, dibelainya rambut indigo Hinata dengan sayang. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" pada saat itu, Kurenai baru menyadari ada kehadiran orang lain selain mereka saat itu. seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri diam menatap mereka dengan wajah tenang sambil membawa sekantung buah-buahan.

"Ah, kenapa tidak bilang jika Hinata-chan membawa teman?" ujar Kurenai melepas pelukannya. Hinata menahan nafasnya, ia hampir lupa jika tadi ia juga bersama Sasuke.

"M-ma-maaf.. aku l-lupa," cicit Hinata menyesal.

"Apa kabar bibi? Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke." ujar Sasuke sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kurenai sedikit terbengong, biasanya teman-teman Hinata tak ada yang menggunakan bahasa se-formal itu saat berbicara.

"Aa…" Kurenai mengamati penampilan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, dan saat ia ingin kembali berkomentar Hinata sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Kaa-san, i-ini Sasuke, dia t-temanku.."

"Teman ya?" jelas sekali saat ini Kurenai tengah menggoda Hinata dengan pertanyaannya itu, membuat Hinata tak dapat menahan rona merah di kedua pipinya. "Baiklah.. ayo masuk," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah berlantai kayu, Hinata yang tentu saja sudah sangat hafal dengan letak setiap ruangan segara menuju dapur diikuti Sasuke. Kurenai yang melihat pemandangan di depannya segera tersenyum lembut, entah mengapa ia seolah tengah menyaksikan sepasang suami-istri yang baru pulang berbelanja bersama.

"Biar Aku saja!" ujar Kurenai saat Hinata akan memanaskan teko berisi air. "Kau bawa saja temanmu ke ruang tamu!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.. kondisi kaa-san belum pulih sepenuhnya, kaa-san i-istirahat saja." Ujar Hinata halus.

"Tidak boleh, aku memang sakit, tapi aku cukup kuat untuk membuatkan putriku secangkir teh hangat!" ujar Kurenai keras kepala, akhirnya Hinata menghela nafas dan membiarkan ibunya untuk membuatkan mereka teh sedang ia sendiri mengambil beberapa camilan sebagai pendamping teh mereka nantinya.

…

10 menit telah berlalu,

Dan tak seorangpun dari ketiganya yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Sasuke terlihat sibuk mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja sambil menopang dagu dengan mata lurus kearah Hinata yang berada tepat di depannya dengan ekspresi datar. Hinata yang pemalu semakin gugup saat merasa pandangan Sasuke terus-menerus mengarah padanya sehingga ia hanya menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya, sesekali ia akan melirik kearah Sasuke dan akan menunduk semakin dalam saat menemukan pria itu memasang seringainya.

Sedangkan Kurenai..?

Wanita bermanik redah menyala itu hanya bengong melihat tingkah keduanya. Bahkan seingatnya, saat kencan pertamanya bersama sang suami tak pernah secanggung ini. Perlahan suara tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Kurenai membuat Hinata maupun Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kurenai.

"Kalian lucu sekali.."

Sasuke dan Hinata kini saling bertatapan bingung melihat gelak tawa Kurenai.

"Apa kalian selalu seperti ini saat sedang kencan?"

Geezz..

Bahkan Sasuke tak dapat menahan rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya(oh my gosh.. Sasu blushing*tepar) dan Hinata, sebaliknya wajah gadis itu tampak memucat dengan ekspresi mematung. Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis..

Melihat ekspresi keduanya, Kurenai tersadar akan sesuatu. "Eh, jadi aku benar?" tanya Kurenai polos. Dan Kurenai sukses membuat Hinata menangis layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan barang kesangannya.

You#

"Uuuh.. panas." Hinata mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat, menatap ngeri pada teriknya matahari, ia tak begitu menyukai musim panas dimana selalu bermandikan cahaya ultraviolet yang serasa membakar kulit pucatnya.

Hinata menghela nafas, didekapnya bungkusan berisi tepung yang tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi kue lezat buatannya. Untuk seukuran gadis pemalu sepertinya, bekerja di café sederhana seperti sekarang sangatlah menguntungkan. Ia hanya perlu menerima pesanan dari pelayan lain, membuatkan pesanan, dan

Clinkk..selesai..

Lagi pula ia juga bisa sesekali mencicipi masakannya sendiri yang kebanyakan berasa manis favoritnya itu.

"Selamat datang..!" Hinata dapat mendengar gemerincing lonceng kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu pengunjung saat para pelayan menyambut pengunjung yang datang hari itu.

"Ohayou.." Deidara, salah satu koki senior yang juga bekerja di café yang sama dengan Hinata menyapa saat ia baru masuk melalui pintu belakang, ia terlihat sibuk membawa berbagai bahan pokok untuk keperluan café. Di belakangnya terlihat Sasori- koki yang terlihat seperti anak-anak namun memiliki kemampuan jauh diatas Hinata maupun Deidara, terlihat kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya.

"O-ohayou senpai_" Hinata buru-buru menghampiri Sasori untuk membatunya.

"Ah, arigatou Hina-chan.." ujar Sasori bersyukur, Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Eh.. Hinata-chan, sepertinya pengunjung itu mengenalmu!" tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang mengintip melalui pintu pembatas.

"Siapa?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengedikkan bahu, "Wajahnya cantik dan rambutnya berwarna err.. pink?"

_Mungkinkah Sakura-chan?_ Batin Hinata tak menyangka. Maka buru-buru gadis itu melepas apronnya dan meminta izin pada kedua senpainya untuk menemui temannya itu.

…

"Hello, Hinata-senpai.." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu tersenyum kecil kearah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kikuk dan balas membungkuk, tanpa sadar ia membandingkan dirinya dengan penampilan Sakura saat ini.

Gadis berdarah Jerman-Jepang itu tampak menawan dengan _casual blouse_ yang dipadupadankan dengan celana pendek. Jujur Hinata iri melihat bentuk tubuh Sakura yang tinggi semampai serta langsing, tak seperti dirinya yang terlihat gemuk.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?"

Hinata gelagapan saat lamunannya buyar oleh teguran Sakura barusan, tampak semburat merah di kedua pipi _chubby-_nya. "Eh, te-tentu saja tidak!" sela Hinata malu-malu, saat ini sepatu _sneakers_ yang dikenakannya terlihat jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Jadi, apa boleh jika kita duduk saja?"

Demi apapun, Hinata serasa ingin memukul kepalanya dengan palu raksasa atau menghantamkannya ke dinding untuk membuatnya amnesia secara tiba-tiba agar ia bisa lupa betapa bodohnya dia hari itu. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya berdiri seperti orang dungu dan membiarkan orang yang seharusnya menjadi 'tamu' untuk menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk?!

"I-itu… aku, uhh.. m-maaf Sakura-chan." Sakura hanya tersenyum samar, sedang Hinata dengan agak kikuk, mempersilahkan gadis berambut pink itu untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan samping dinding kaca dimana tak begitu banyak pengunjung karena masih pagi.

"Ternyata di sini sangat nyaman," ujar Sakura sambil melihat sekelilingnya. "Pasti sangat menyenangkan bekerja di sini." Hinata tersenyum malu menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Ano… bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Hm?" Sakura mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. Lalu memperlihatkannya pada Hinata, "Aku melihat gambarmu di selebaran ini."

"A-aa.." Hinata tentu tahu tentang selebaran yang salah satunya kini ada di tangan Sakura, itu selebaran yang digunakan untuk mempromosikan menu baru di café dua hari yang lalu.

"Oh ya.." lagi-lagi Sakura membongkar isi tasnya, "Ini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan selembar undangan berwarna hitam dengan tulisan bertinta emas.

"Undangan apa ini?"

"Orang tuaku akan merayakan pesta ulangtahun pernikahan mereka… aku harap senpai bisa datang, senpai juga bisa membawa pasangan kok. Kumohon…!" pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Uh-uhh… a-aku…"

"Please~" pinta Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Hinata menghela nafas pendek, lalu kemudian ia mengangguk pelan meng-iyakan permintaan Sakura.

"Bagus..," ucap Sakura ceria. "Ne, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Eh, Sakura-chan sudah mau pergi?"

"Hm, aku tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan senpai.. aku janji lain kali aku akan berkunjung sebagai pelanggan yang sebenarnya."

"B-benarkah? Baiklah.." Hinata melambai pelan saat Sakura meninggalkan café. Ia lalu membuka isi undangan dan membacanya, beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela nafas, "aku kan tidak biasa ke pesta.." gumamnya lemah. Diam beberapa menit, ia mulai berfikir telah melupakan sesuatu.

"Ah, cake-nya.." pekiknya panik dan buru-buru menghampiri oven yang ia tinggalkan saat menemui Sakura barusan. Dan setelahnya Hinata harus meminta maaf berkali-kali karena ia meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya kepada orang lain.

"Sasuke?" Hinata tengah membawa sekantung besar sampah untuk ia buang melalui pintu belakang saat ia melihat sosok tegap berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hai.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kupikir kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku mencarimu," gumam Sasuke sambil mengurangi jaraknya dengan Hinata.

"E-eh… kau kan b-bisa lewat depan saja. K-kenapa malah lewat p-pintu belakang?" Hinata menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Di luar terlalu banyak pengganggu," Sasuke menatap datar Hinata. "Aku jadi tak bisa leluasa memakanmu."

"Eh, m-memakanku?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti, tubuhnya bergidik saat jemari Sasuke menyentuh pinggangnya. Gadis beraroma cherry itu tak dapat menahan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya yang memanas, bahkan ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang memompa dengan cepat dan tak beraturan.

"Pasti kau sangat lezat.." Sasuke menyeringai.

"A-apa kau lapar? Aku bi-bisa mengambilkanmu sisa cake yang ku buat j-jika kau mau.." tawar Hinata karena mengira Sasuke hanya sedang lapar, maka dari itu ia berbicara aneh.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, "Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi? Aku sangat lapar.. tapi aku tidak mau memakan apapun kecuali kau," Seringai kian melebar saat mendapati ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat lucu, tanpa aba-aba dengan secepat kilat ia mengulum bibir lembut Hinata membuat sang pemilik mengerang tertahan.

Hinata membenamkan jari-jari lentiknya dalam lebatnya rambut Sasuke saat lidah lelaki itu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan bereksplorasi di dalamnya. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, namun kedua tangannya tetap ia benamkan di helaian rambut Hinata seolah tak ingin jika gadis itu lepas darinya.

Ia menyeringai puas melihat tampang berantakan Hinata. Nafasnya yang terengah, wajahnya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang tampak sedikit bengkak akibat ulahnya. Inikah yang ia maksud dengan memakan Hinata?

"P-pervert.." gumam gadis itu sambil menunduk malu.

"Heh.." Sasuke merapikan rambut puncak kepala Hinata, seolah hendak menyisir helaian indigo yang menjadi mahkota gadis manis itu. "Aku hanya ingin menebus hutang maafku padamu," Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang balik menatap lembut kearahnya.

Sasuke lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, "Sampai nanti." Ujarnya datar kemudian meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung ditempatnya begitu saja.

_Uchiha Sasuke itu menyebalkan.. tapi kenapa aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk merasa senang?_

Hinata berjalan lunglai menuju kamar apartementnya. Garis hitam di bawah matanya menandakan jika sang pemilik lavender sangat kelelahan. Sesekali gadis itu akan memberikan senyum kecilnya saat penghuni lain dari apartement tak sengaja lewat, meski tak banyak dari mereka yang memilih cuek. Hinata memang kurang mencolok dimata para penghuni lain meski ia sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di sana.

Namun, berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak pertama kali pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan Uchiha corp itu menginjakkan sepatu mahalnya di apartement yang sangat jauh dengan kriterianya ini, Sasuke sudah sangat di kenal.

Dulu, tak jarang gadis-gadis lajang yang tinggal di sana akan berbondong-bondong mengunjungi kamar Hinata dengan alasan bermacam-macam hanya untuk bisa melihat Sasuke. Ketampanannya yang tak kalah dengan bintang Hollywood, tubuhnya yang atletis, mobil dan caranya berpakaian yang menunjukkan betapa kayanya dia, semua itu seolah menjadi magnet untuk gadis-gadis centil seperti mereka.

Hinata mendengus, mengingat bagaimana para gadis lebih banyak membencinya gara-gara Sasuke membuatnya jengah. Meski kini gadis-gadis itu tak se'agresif dulu, namun sangat terlihat jika mereka tak menyukai Hinata dan entah kenapa dirinya seolah menyalahkan Sasuke atas semua ini.

Otak Hinata yang dipenuhi oleh nama Sasuke dan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya segera sirna saat sesosok pria tegap bersandar di samping pintu apartementnya. Alarm berbahaya yang mengingatkan Hinata tak berfungsi pada tubuhnya yang tetap melangkah meski dengan langkah pelan.

Cahaya minim koridor tak memberi banyak petunjuk bagi Hinata siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Hingga saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja, Hinata tersadar dengan kesalahannya. Sosok berkulit pucat itu menampilkan seringai menakutkan dan tatapan tajam yang seolah hendak menelanjangi Hinata.

"Kamisama…" bisik Hinata lemah sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hai, _Imouto_." Sapa Sai dengan menekankan kata 'imouto' pada kalimatnya.

"M-mau apa kau ke-kemari?" tanya Hinata berusaha tegas, namun justru suaranya terdengar mencicit saat Sai melakukan gerakan mendekat padanya. "J-jangan mendekat!" ancam Hinata sambil mundur selangkah.

Tapi Sai seolah tuli, dengan tenang ia mendekati Hinata bak binatang buas yang mendekati mangsanya. Hinata berdoa dalam hati semoga ada seseorang di koridor yang melihat mereka sehingga ia bisa meminta tolong. Namun sialnya, keadaan koridor kini benar-benar sepi layaknya kuburan.

"Ku-ubilang jangan mendekat! A-atau.."

"Atau apa? Hmm..?" Sai mencengkram lengan Hinata saat gadis itu berusaha lari. "Katakan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bisiknya saat menempelkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Hinata.

Gadis itu bergidik, usahanya untuk berontak sia-sia saja karena kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Sai yang duakali lipat jauh lebih kuat darinya. "Le-lepas~" rengek Hinata tak suka. Gadis itu terpekik kaget saat dengan sangat tiba-tiba Sai memutar tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang, tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk memeluk leher Hinata sedang tangan kirinya menjaga pinggul Hinata agar tak banyak membuat gerakan.

"A-apa-apaan kau ini, l-lepaskan aku..!" teriak Hinata panik.

"Diamlah.." bisik Sai parau sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Hinata membuat gadis itu tercekik.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hinata ketakutan, kali ini ia tak dapat membendung air matanya sendiri.

Sai yang merasakan lengannya basah langsung memajang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Shhtt… kenapa kau menangis? Harusnya kau merasa senang…" ujar Sai dibuat semanis mungkin.

'kumohon, siapapun tolong aku!' teriak Hinata dalam hati. "Ka-kau gila!"

"Ya, dan itu semua karena salahmu." Bisik Sai dengan ekspresi dingin. Hinata memejamkan matanya sangat erat, bibirnya bergetar ketakutan, nafasnya serasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Oh ya, pria yang tadi bersamamu… kelihatannya dia kaya, cih.. ternyata kau hebat juga,"seringai Sai makin lebar. "Tapi apa kau tahu? Aku benci saat melihatnya menyentuhmu.." Hinata memekik tertahan saat sebelah tangan Sai berusaha menyingkap pakaiannya.

_Ini semua salah Uchiha Sasuke..!_

Suara dalam diri Hinata berteriak protes. Pada saat itulah ia mendengar suara bariton dibelakang mereka yang terdengar tak begitu jelas.

"Aku bilang singkirkan tanganmu, brengsek!"

Buugh~

…

Semua terlihat putih di penglihatan Hinata, seolah waktu diperlambat saat Hinata merasakan tubuhnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena dekapan Sai yang mengendur dan tak terasa sama sekali hingga rasa nyeri di punggungnya karena menubruk tembok menyadarkannya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menormalkan penglihatannya yang sempat buram. Hinata mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan yang kini tengah terjadi. Hinata menemukan sepasang kaki yang dibalut celana jeans panjang tengah berdiri di antara dia dan Sai. Dan saat mendongak, Hinata nyaris tak percaya.

Rambut merah yang tampak acak-acakan dengan tato misterius bertuliskan 'Ai' serta sepasang mata azure yang balik menatap dingin kearahnya.

"K-kau.. G-Gaara?" tanya Hinata dengan mata terbelalak.

**~TBC~**

…

…

**Ini chapter terakhir sebelum author kembali hibernasi berhubung author mesti berjuang untuk mendapatkan ijazah, well… doain supaya author lulus ya (^^)**

**Ok, this is the next chapter:**

"Hinata, ayo kita kencan,". "aku akan memberi nama anak ayam ini Sasu-chan."/ "Jadi selama ini kau selingkuh dariku? Hiks… ke-kenapa kau j-jahat sekali Uchiha Sasuke..?", "Bukan aku, tapi kau yang menghianatiku."/ "Bawa aku pergi dari sini Gaara, bawa aku lari darinya!"/ "Kau di vonis dokter menderita _pneumothorax_. Apa kau sudah tahu?"

…

**Wew, makin gaje kah ini fic… XDD**

**Ehem, pertama-tama, author ingin mengucapkan banyaaaakkkk terima kasih kepada minna yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfav ataupun memfollow fic ini, saya sangat terharu dan gak bosen baca review dari kalian. Oia, maaf kalo author gak bisa bales review bagi yang gak login (^^)v. Dan author ingin meminta maaf –lagi- karena kelemotan author dalam mempublish fic ini. TT_TTa**

**Kedua, author berencana menaikkan rate-nya menjadi M, bagaimana menurut kalian? Soalnya author gak yakin bisa bertahan di rate-T mengingat jalan cerita makin mengarah ke.. ehem.**

**Dan terakhir, author harap minna mau sedikit memberikan review baik berupa semangat, kritik maupun saran mengenai fic ini. Karena author sendiri masih ngerasa kalo fic ini banyak kekurangan.**

**^^a**

**Oke, gak mau banya bercuap.. sekali lagi terimakasih atas semua yang sudah mereview dan membaca fic ini tanpa terkecuali.. jangan lupa RnRnya saya tunggu^^**

**Salam, Hikari-chan**

**#Bow**


End file.
